An Alluring Obligation
by PriestessAmy
Summary: Lady Kate is in an arranged marriage with a stuck-up, rude prince from a neighboring country. It's not until the wedding draws closer that she discovers her groom is now a bride. But a correction in gender doesn't always mean a correction in attitude or behavior. Is she in for a life of misery, or can she find some way to enjoy this lifelong commitment? [Feat. trans!Vic]
1. Chapter 1

Lady Kate stared out the window of the carriage, idly reflecting on how in the world she had reached this situation.

Of course, it was hardly a surprise that Freemarsh would never be able to defend itself in a true war. Their main exports were faith and religion. Her own father was both duke and pontiff, and while he was capable of commanding the divine forces, they weren't adept at doing much more than quelling the occasional uprising. So when the neighboring country of Venatici began making threats, the man was quick to find a better solution than sending all of his soldiers off to be killed needlessly.

However, while that may have been good news for the citizens of Freemarsh, for an eleven year old girl, there was an incredibly disagreeable catch. She was being used as a bargaining chip, sold off as a promised bride to the crown prince of Venatici when the two of them came of age. Kate might have been at least marginally more at-peace with the arrangement if it were immediate. But the seven year peace gave her plenty of time to dread the day she would simply be sent off like precious cargo to become the property of some stranger, fit only for producing an heir.

They were given only one meeting, on the day that their marriage was officially decided. Any hopes Kate had until that point that her future husband would be manageable were dashed. The two of them sat in his lavish bedroom while they waited for their parents to finish meeting. Rather than getting to know each other, the prince Victor was reading quietly, practically ignoring her.

"Hm, so it... would seem we are to be married. I'm sure you must have some feelings about this?"

He just scoffed, turning a page. "I am incapable of caring about this any less than I already do. Save, I suppose, some minor pride that your father admitted defeat before we could launch a single attack. He saved a lot of lives that day." Another page turn. "That being said, I'm a bit angry father agreed to this. It's quite clear that one of us here is marrying beneath themself."

That had been the end of that conversation, and they spent the rest of that afternoon in relative silence.

The day of her eighteenth birthday, the carriage from Venatici came to pick her up. Her things had been packed into trunks that were loaded onto it. The only thing she could think was ' _happy birthday, Lady Kate_ ' as she stepped up inside and made herself comfortable for the journey.

* * *

Kate stepped out of the carriage with unsteady feet. Such a long ride, strangely, made one wish for a chance to rest. However, the energy in the capital city was high with the approaching ceremony. She was greeted by a cheerful, blonde maid. "Lady Kate, I presume? It's an honor. I have no doubt there are errands you would like to attend to, but I'm afraid that your first business is to see to your betrothed. I was given rather explicit instructions."

This was a surprise, and Kate was too tired to keep it from showing on her face. "Truly? I expected he would have no interest in seeing me any more than he absolutely had to."

Her musing was met with a mysterious smile. "Seven years is plenty of time for a person to change. Now please, allow me to show you the way. Your things will be tended to in our absence."

It was not as if she would be able to navigate such a large city on her own anyway. And if the prince were truly a different sort of person, then it would be best to see him. So she followed the maid, a bit slow on the realization that it was rather strange for this young woman to be sent after her instead of an attendant. Even having seen it years before, the castle was still overwhelming to Kate. Her own country was so much more humble than this one, all ostentatious and gilded. If pressed, she would never be able to accurately recall just how many hallways they had turned down before finally stopping outside a door indistinguishable from the rest. "I'm afraid I have to get back to work. But we will no doubt see more of each other in the coming days. Good afternoon, Lady Kate." She gave a proper curtsy before heading back the way they had came.

After a breath to steady herself, Kate opened the door. Of course, the décor had changed substantially since the last time she'd seen it. Far more impressive was the change in her betrothed – dressed in a beautiful gown, long flowing hair, face expertly painted. In spite of the dignity this moment ought to have, she gasped softly and took a few steps forward. "I... What?" The first foolish thought that entered her mind was that this was clearly some relative she didn't know. But the eyes were still the same, the slightness of the mouth. How had word of this never reached her?

Even more surprising was the pleasant smile that graced her lips. "Ah, my bride arrives. Taylor really is such a speedy little devil. I suppose we have a great deal to discuss."

* * *

Unlike much of the rest of the castle grounds, the gardens were quiet and peaceful. Victoria, as she was now known, had brought her out here for tea, away from the world. So Kate sat across from her future bride, still in disbelief, even as she attempted to maintain a sense of normality in the face of these unexpected circumstances.

"I'm sorry, perhaps it would be best to speak as plainly as possible here. I remember being quite the terror when I was younger. I have no doubt I treated you poorly, though in all honesty I can hardly recall your visit. I was in the midst of understanding myself, inundated with changes I had no interest in. I was more or less constantly awful. I suppose I still can be. Change is difficult." She sighed a pretty sigh and sipped at her tea.

There were numberless questions in Kate's mind, but she knew she would have to give voice to one of them eventually. "You look so different though. How did you manage it?"

Just like that, she began to preen, displaying that not all of her pride was gone yet. "It's quite impressive, what alchemists and wizards can do when the magical arts are not hampered by ridiculous theological tyranny, no?"

Even if Kate were not always fond of her home country's strictness, something about that comment struck a nerve. "I understand you feel a sense of superiority over us, but there's no reason to be so petty!" Any initial delight Kate might have felt in seeing the feminine form of her betrothed was just as swiftly being washed away by the reminder that attitudes were difficult to alter. Still, no one was asking her to love this woman, just to marry her and most likely provide a child or four.

For her part, Victoria continued to smile wryly as she bit into a small finger sandwich. "Oh come now. You're about to become a Venatician, there's no need for you to defend Freemarsh any more. Surely you can admit that there are things about the place that were less than perfect. After all, you were traded off to be a bride, and not even informed when something so important as the gender of your groom changed! Did you never wonder why my own father was so intent on conquering your people?"

Kate stopped herself from answering right away by munching thoughtfully on a biscuit. "I... had never considered it much beyond the usual reasons. Resources, land, power. That sort of thing."

She clicked her tongue softly, shaking her head. "I think you already know that Freemarsh has little in the way of useful resources or fertile ground. We were under the impression that your country was under the iron fist of a religious tyrant. It was only after he surrendered so easily and accepted our terms that we realized there was no need for liberation."

Even if Victoria was speaking peacefully enough, the words she used were enough to make Kate feel the unfamiliar flashes of anger. She stood up from her seat in a huff. "You must forgive me, princess. I'm feeling rather exhausted after my travels. I think I would like to be shown to my chambers for now." Her voice came out clipped, strained, but at this point she did not even bother to hide it. It would be one thing if Victoria were merely cruel. It was the way she danced so smoothly between beauty and cruelty that truly put Kate ill at ease.

She looked genuinely surprised, but said nothing in response, merely summoning the maid who had been serving them their tea. "Courtney darling, Lady Kate will be staying in the room across from my own. Show her the way."

A servant with short black hair approached, curtsying with a light smile. "Please, my lady, right this way." She led her into the castle and once more along the maze of halls in silence. It was not until they stopped outside a door that Courtney said any more. "If I may speak freely for a moment, my lady? I know that her highness has a way of speaking her mind... too clearly. But she has lived a life just as cloistered as your own. She can be fiercely loyal to her family and her people." She sighed, revealing a genuine care for the princess' well-being. "All of that being said, she has a sharp mind and a heart full of fire. I can't simply ask you to love her, that is impossible. But please, for both our countries, give her a chance. Ah, that's all. I should really be about my business now. Good afternoon." Before Kate could even reply properly, the maid was gone.

Although it had mostly been an excuse, Kate really did feel the need to rest. She stepped into her room, locking the door, and laying down on the bed. At least her new home was comfortable.

* * *

It was dark in the room by the time Kate woke up. She was roused by the sound of knocking at her door. With a series of very ungraceful noises and steps, she made her way back over to unlock the door. Surprisingly, it was Victoria she found standing on the other side. "...Kate."

Drawing herself up, she did her best to stand a little taller. "Princess, what can I do for you?"

The blonde cleared her throat gently, shifting from one foot to the other. "It has been brought to my attention that perhaps I was... abrasive... earlier. In my attempt to engage you in earnest conversation, I ignored your emotional connection to the only home you've ever known." One got the impression that Victoria was speaking as if reading from a script inside her mind. But still, the fact that she was doing this at all meant something. "I don't wish for my future wife to despise me. I already... Mmm, never mind. The point is that I... apologize. If you wish, it is nearly time to gather in the hall for supper. I have no doubt the people want to see you, and I believe mother and father would like to meet you more formally."

"...I do not despise you, Victoria. I am simply... overwhelmed." It was becoming clearer by the moment that this new life was going to be quite confusing indeed. But seeing as Kate had no other options, she decided that meeting it head-on would be the best way to survive. "Still, I could use a proper meal. Ah, I suppose I'll need you to lead me. I'm not yet used to your castle."

Victoria extended an elbow in her direction, and after a moment's hesitation, Kate gently linked arms with her. "I'm glad. I had been concerned you were... disappointed by me. By the unexpected change. But you're handling it quite well."

In spite of herself, Kate began to smile bashfully, blushing lightly. "In truth? I was... happy. What little company I've had over my life, I have always preferred girls and women." She chose to leave it at that, though she made sure to say a silent prayer of thanks to the gods. Perhaps, after all her certainty that this was a curse, the wedding was a blessing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was used to taking private dinners with her parents and sisters in a small room. But Venatician royalty apparently preferred to eat with the rest of the castle's occupants and workers. The hall was filled with people, bustling with all manner of activity. It was, admittedly, a bit overwhelming. To Kate's surprise, they were not going to the table at the head of the room where the king and queen were sitting but to a place more off to the side. The two maids she had met previously were already there waiting for them. "Princess, should we not be sitting with your father and mother?"

Victoria gracefully released her arm and took a seat next to Taylor while Kate settled in next to Courtney. "We certainly could. However, I have no doubt you would find the entire experience terribly droll. Besides, to speak from my own experience, they generally don't bother paying me much attention. I'm not sure you would have better luck."

This response struck Kate as very strange indeed. Did her bride really not get along with her own parents? Well, admittedly there were days that Kate struggled to find peace with her mother and aunt. But to show such open frustration was shocking. "N-No, it's alright, this is just fine."

Courtney leaned over with a conspiratorial smile. "You mustn't worry about it too much. Her Highness has been in a perpetual duel with her own parents since the age of seven. It is not so different as learning to adjust to the weather in a new land. You'll get used to it."

"You speak as though I'm still a petulant child. I like to believe we bicker far less than we used to. I simply think there are better ways that we might rule our home." Victoria shrugged and reached for one of the dishes, piled high with bread. Rather than bother with a plate of her own or even some jam, she merely bit into it with a satisfying crunch. "Ugh, this is precisely why I don't wish to sit with them. Too much politics! There will be plenty of time for that later. Tell me more of yourself, Kate. An arranged marriage is still a marriage, and it would be good for me to know my wife."

Kate's face flushed as she took a bit of meat from another dish, biting into it for a chance to collect her thoughts. "Ah, well I spent a great deal of time in our library. The capital of Freemarsh also has a gorgeous temple that I delighted in visiting almost daily. I was often with my sisters, looking after them and helping in their education. I tried to keep my life at least as varied as was possible."

A strange look passed over all three of their faces, and Kate wasn't entirely sure how to interpret it. Victoria cleared her throat and leaned forward a little. "Forgive me, Kate, I simply... I was taken back by your experience of variety. There is so much to do here,and I have to admit that such a quiet existence sounds... maddening."

Kate huffed and quickly shoved more food into her mouth, even if she knew it would make her look a bit foolish. "Well, it was a normal as far as I knew." Still, it was becoming clear that life here was going to be rather stressful if she was constantly on the defensive about her home country. She needed to learn to operate in this new political landscape, and quickly at that. "Still, I can readily believe Venaticia has much to offer. As my future wife, perhaps you might assist me in discovering all there is to see."

That earned her both a delightful blush from Victoria and an encouraging smile from the two maids. "Well then, I suppose we will have to find an opportunity to make an excursion into the city."

"I look forward to it..." Kate said softly, taking a more modest bite of her meal, unaware that she was smiling rather broadly.

* * *

After such an intensive day, Kate had assumed that perhaps she would finally have a moment to properly rest by herself. She had already begun moving her things from the trunks they'd been transported in to their new homes around her room, and now she was taking a moment to read the scriptures and pray for a time.

But the peace was not to last. There was yet another knock at her door. With a soft sigh, she took up her candle and went to answer, opening it and discovering to her surprise that the queen had come to pay her a visit. "Your majesty, to what do I owe the honor?"

The woman gave an appropriately regal smile and started stepping into her room without even bothering to ask. "Please, darling, we're nearly family. It's Octavia." As if she owned the place – which was not inaccurate – she went to Kate's vanity and took a seat. "I thought it best we have a chance to sit and talk before the wedding. There is something my husband and I intended on addressing, though it was never part of the original arrangement. You see... once my daughter claims the throne with you by her side, you will ostensibly be the rulers of both countries – provided you assert this as fact. The two of you together can unite our nations, doubly so if you can produce heirs."

There was a great deal of information compacted into those few sentences that left Kate's head swimming. For whatever reason, her mind latched onto the final one first. "A-An heir. But I... I'm sorry, Octavia, perhaps it's just that things are so different here, but I don't entirely understand how that would even be possible."

The queen clicked her tongue softly, motioning for Kate to sit as well. "I forget just how different things are... over there. My daughter's transformation was aided by magic, but such things can only do so much. I don't wish to speak on her behalf, but I will simply say that she will still be quite capable of working in tandem with you to give our families a new union."

While that answered little, Kate agreed that it might be best to save any further conversation on the topic for her betrothed. "I appreciate your faith in my ability to convince my people that we should merge. But... frankly I think adjusting to life in Venaticia is going to be enough of a task for my first few months. Even then, the people of Freemarsh are proud. If their absent princess suddenly goes in, issuing orders, they might treat me like an outsider. It's no easy matter."

Surprisingly, despite the seriousness of their talk, the queen smiled pleasantly at this. "My husband foolishly assumed you would be a simple girl destined to sink rather than swim. I can see now he was too quick to judge." Just like that, she rose once again and gave a small bow to Kate. "I am eager to see how you fair, Lady Kate. Sleep well."

"Ah, good night, Octavia. It's been a pleasure." She may not have meant that, but it was wise to say it anyway. Once the queen was gone, Kate shut the door with a long, low sigh. "I believe it is long since time I went to bed..."

* * *

"Obviously you cannot say a word of this to my parents..." Victoria muttered softly.

"Perish the thought~" Kate passed a pair of Freemarsh coins to the street vendor, who eyed them with suspicion, bit each one experimentally, then shrugged and pocketed them. Satisfied with their worth, she passed a smoking meat pie to each young woman. Not thinking, Kate bit into it, and was met with a delicious taste and scorching steam. It took some work to finish the bite. Still, it felt like the burns were worth it. The food was simple, yet flavorful. "You know, your mother actually came to talk to me last night."

Victoria's lips curved into a smirk. "Curious. Did she vaguely threaten you, perhaps? Insinuate that you were not truly worthy of the crown?"

There really was some distrust among the Venatician royalty, and Kate didn't feel she had the patience or energy to delve into that pit just yet. "Just the opposite. She wished to inform me that she and your father still have every intention of someday adding my country to yours. She seemed impressed with my analysis of the situation." Kate opted to avoid talking about the other matter. That felt like something that perhaps shouldn't be discussed in public streets. "Frankly, it seems as though everyone is waiting for me to perform some miracle once we're wed. It can be... overwhelming."

The princess chuckled softly, finally taking a bite from her own pie. "You understand my plight now. Venaticians set their expectations high."

Kate shook her head, looking over another nearby stall offering a variety of flowers. After some thought, she passed a few coin to the woman in exchange for a red rose. She passed it to Victoria with a small smile, fully aware that there was almost no need for her to be romantic. And yet, she was soon to be this beautiful woman's wife, and it seemed ridiculous to not try and find some joy in that fact. "I think it might be healthy if we create our own expectations instead. I, for one, will be content in ruling fairly and justly, and earning the respect of our citizens."

The princess was smiling as well, her cheeks dusted with just a hint more pink than before. She brought the rose to her face and inhaled slowly. "Even with my parents hovering over us like vultures? Even with our loved ones desperately pleading with us to do more, more, more?"

"I think in such situations, it behooves us to be certain about our goals and not waver. They won't be the only ones trying to influence us. And if we can't say 'no' to the people closest to us, how in the world can we possibly stand against another monarch?"

The look of shock on Victoria's face was admittedly delightful, but not half so much as watching her carefully remove most of the stem from the flower before carefully sliding it in Kate's mane of hair. "...I should not have judged you for spending so much time in the library, my lady. It's clear you did not neglect to study your political theory. I think ours shall be a marriage to contend with." She glanced toward the castle, then up at the sun's position in the sky. "We should return home. There is still much to be done before the wedding."

Kate couldn't help but notice that Victoria sounded almost sad about that. Was she disappointed about ending their trip so soon? It was not as if anything particularly interesting had happened. They had merely bought some street food and discussed matters of state. Kate was unsure how to read the moment. Still, Victoria was right, the wedding would be the following day, and the list of last-minute preparations seemed infinitely long. "Of course, your highness. Time and tide, as they say."

* * *

That afternoon, both brides were having final alterations made to their gowns. Courtney was assisting Victoria while Taylor helped Kate with her own. It was a process that mostly consisted of standing still in front of a mirror, attempting not to judge herself harshly, while the maid worked away pinning various things here and there and making small notes for herself.

Still, Taylor was pleasant enough company. At least, when she wasn't artfully investigating how the two were getting along. "So your walk about town was pleasant then? I trust Her Highness was a proper lady?"

It was so obvious that Kate felt almost impressed by how bold she was. "Yes, Taylor, it was lovely. Not particularly eventful, and yet I can't help feeling it was over too soon."

The maid gave a kind of cooing noise as she made another adjustment with a pin. "So you are bonding then? That's good news." Rather than continuing this playful bit of banter, her face went more serious. "Her highn-... Victoria... deserves a true friend. Much as Courtney and I would like to be that for her, she needs someone of high enough status that she won't be... judged for. Even when she becomes the queen, the opinion of the masses matters too much to her. She would never defy convention." Just like that, she stood up, brushing her hands on her apron. "Forgive me, Lady Kate, I speak too much and forget my place sometimes. You can change out of your gown and I will make the necessary adjustments before tomorrow. Farewell, my lady."

She left before Kate could say any more to her, leaving her to wonder just how much history there was between these people. There was so much she still had left to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: So I kinda cheated a little bit here. I decided instead of making up gods for this little fantasy world, I would just incorporate it into the world I created for some books I'm writing. However, the only hitch is that Urd is populated by way more than just humans. So, feel free to either assume Venatici and Freemarsh are strictly human societies, or that most of the characters are something other than human and I simply neglected to mention it. I leave it up to you to discuss your headcanons in the comments.**

 **Speaking of which, for reference:**  
 **Rav is a tiefling goddess of sex and war**  
 **Del is a trans human goddess of the skies and heavens**  
 **Pik is an aarakocra/avian non-binary goddex of mystery and knowledge (also, tricksters)]**

Lady Kate's stomach was in knots. The day had arrived, and here she was in her dress while Taylor tended to her hair and make-up. As if the gods perhaps sensed her nerves and decided to give her one last challenge, there was a sudden knock at her door. After bidding her visitor to enter, a servant stepped in and cleared his throat softly. "My lady, your father wishes to speak with you. It seems that he has some... minor concerns about certain... details..." It was clear they were being purposefully vague, but Kate didn't have the energy to press them for any more.

"We're nearly finished, you may send him in."

She could see him entering in the mirror, already clad in his dark blue robes, his cheeks a deep red – the surest sign of the frustration that gnawed at him. "Kate, my Dove, forgive the intrusion. But I am... aghast. How could no one send a message about such an important change in this marriage?"

Kate winced, inwardly cursing herself for forgetting to send a message home about her betrothed's alteration. "Father, I've been assured that everything is still completely fine. It's merely a change in pronoun, and the addition of two vowels to the name." She swallowed and risked another glance in his direction. Could it be he was legitimately upset about this? Would he refuse to do the ceremony? "I-If it is any consolation, I know we never talked about such things, but I find that I am actually less opposed to the union in light of this. You aren't... upset, are you?"

His face seemed to soften almost immediately and he stepped closer so that she could look at him directly instead of through a reflective surface. "Oh Dove... Of course not. I had always been somewhat ashamed of my readiness to give you away. To think you might have even a hope of actually appreciating this marriage is all I need. I ah..." He began to laugh, clearing the thick air at once. "I was simply frustrated because I had spent so much time preparing this ceremony, and last-minute alterations make me nervous. I may have also been a touch angry that your new family would be so rude as to forget to properly inform us of something so important. But I could never be mad at _you_." Here, he awkwardly cleared his throat and shuffled his feet slightly. "Your mother may be another matter, however..."

This was hardly news, and all Kate could really do was sigh sadly and nod her head in understanding. "Mother has always been quick to judge me regardless of my actions. This is nothing new. If anything, it is easier this time because this was a decision I had nothing to do with." The two of them joined in soft laughter together.

"Well, I may have to swap the prayer to Rav for a prayer to Del. Or... would that be offensive? Is she not also the god for... for those kinds of people?"

Unable to help herself, Kate's eyes rolled back for a moment. "I honestly haven't the foggiest idea, father. You would have to ask Victoria. However, I get the impression that your choice of prayer will be the least of her concerns. Follow your heart, it hasn't led you astray so far." She rose from her seat and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Go on. We can talk more during the festivities."

Once her father had left, Kate let out the rather long sigh of exhaustion she had been holding in, much to Taylor's amusement. "The princess is most lucky to be marrying one such as yourself, Lady Kate. You possess a level of diplomacy she has not... quite mastered."

* * *

Kate was not used to attention, and she was not looking forward to what came next. Once the notes from the massive pipe organ began to play, she and Victoria would be walking down the aisle together. The only tiny solace she was able to take from this moment was that Victoria looked quite regal in her own attire. Kate had been assuming that she would have a white dress just like her own. Instead, Victoria was garbed in an incredibly charming combination of a dress and military attire in a beautiful shade of sky blue.

"Here, take my arm." Kate looked at her in confusion for a moment. Had the princess sensed her discomfort? Was she actually offering a moment of tenderness? She smirked and stepped a little closer, leaning in as if to speak with her conspiratorially. "It's tradition. If we were to walk in with a space between us, some of the older citizens might grumble. I think it's best we avoid unnecessary dramatics."

Immediately her face went red and she gently looped her arm around Victoria's. "Far be it from me to seek chaos with the populace." Before they could banter any further, the organ finally sounded the beginning notes of its song. Together, they began their walk down the aisle together toward the dais at the end. Her father was already there, waiting for them to reach him so they could begin the ceremony proper.

Of course, everything was done with an intense amount of patience. It felt as though Kate and Victoria were only taking a step every thirty seconds or so. Apparently, Venatician weddings used to require a full day to complete. Kate was grateful that they had long since been cut down.

Finally, they were in position, and the music came to a graceful end. "Welcome, all, to this momentous occasion. We are here today to bless the union of Princess Victoria of Venatici and Lady Kate of Freemarsh. By bringing them together, we also bring together our countries themselves. This marriage is the spark of hope we all need, and it is my honor to see it made manifest." Kate's father stretched out his arms, offering up a prayer to the gods. She was mostly just grateful that he stuck with praying to Rav – and also that he kept it relatively brief. "And now, I believe the both of you have prepared a few words for your bride?"

Kate took a deep breath. This had been gnawing at her for some time now. How in the world was she supposed to offer a vow to a woman she barely knew? It was a small blessing that she was allowed to get to interact with Victoria for a few days. But she felt as though she had found something worth saying. She reached out and linked hands with her, looking into her eyes. Even if everyone knew that this was a political marriage, there was also an unspoken desire for everyone to witness at least the bare minimum of romance. "Victoria, though I have only just begun to know you, I confess that I am already delighted to become your wife. You are... intelligent, and beautiful, and you carry yourself with the kind of confidence most women can only ever dream of. It's clear to everyone watching that you will make a great queen, and I can think of no greater honor than to serve by your side."

Even if her sentiment was brief, she hoped that the honesty of it was enough. Victoria certainly seemed pleasantly surprised. Her cheeks were already touched with rouge, but she hoped the blush she saw was not merely a trick of the light. She even squeezed her hands softly before speaking. "It is a common practice in Venatici for grooms to craft something special for their brides to be presented during the wedding. I'm no groom, but I thought it would be right to do so anyway." She let go of one of her hands and reached inside her jacket, withdrawing a crude wooden object. Even if it was carved by uncertain hands, Kate could make out the shape of a quill – a common symbol to the goddex Pik, deity of knowledge and mystery. "Kate, it is clear to anyone that spends five minutes with you that you have a mind which never stops. You are a woman of both faith and wisdom. Words are normally my greatest gift, and yet I find it difficult to properly summarize my joy in learning more about you. I hope this... humble gift says so better than I can."

Kate was stunned. Victoria was hardly a monster to her, but she also had not shown any favor toward her. Yet here she was going so far as to present a rough little trinket she made herself, fumbling to express her thoughts. It was more charming than she was prepared for. Thankfully, there was no more need for her to formulate any further thoughts. Now that they had said their part, the only thing left was the traditional "this I swear" oath in response to a variety of promises to honor one another. Finally, her father wrapped a silken scarf around their hands, and announced them to be married.

And just like that, Kate was... someone's wife. Victoria was her wife. They were wives. In a daze, they walked down the aisle together as the gathered congregation showered them with seemingly endless flower petals. As much as she would have preferred to go away somewhere private, there was still a massive celebration to weather.

* * *

The castle gardens looked like a completely different world, compared to the way they had looked just a few days before. There were banners and streamers everywhere, tents and tables and food and so much that Kate was having trouble taking it all in. The only thing that gave her any sense of peace was that she and Victoria were allowed to sit at the head table, simply looking regal and enjoying the atmosphere. Citizens from both kingdoms would come forward and offer them gifts, which were added to an ever-growing pile on a table. There was a band of musicians composed of three women from Freemarsh, one of whom had apparently decided to embrace her artistic nature by putting blue-colored dye into her hair. She kept the rhythm on a hand drum, the smaller freckled one played a lute, while the blonde sang familiar folk tunes. At one point, they even offered a charming little number they had written themselves, titled 'The Hare and The Mouser', though Kate wasn't sure she necessarily approved of the animal comparisons that made her sound like the prey to Victoria's predator.

The only excuse Kate would allow for getting up from her chair was to greet her two sisters when they came to offer their congratulations. Even having not seen them for a few days, she was desperate for a tight hug from the two of them. "Kate! Kate! You looked so pretty!"

"I got to throw flowers at you!"

Kate giggled and pulled them both into her arms, squeezing as though she might be able to draw some of their energy for herself. "I saw, you both did very good."

After she pulled away, Lynn looked up at her with wide eyes and a large smile. "Kate. Are you two in love now?"

The question, innocent as it was, still managed to make her flush, and gave her pause. "It's... more complicated than that. Victoria and I are not like mother and father. Our marriage is more about ensuring peace." After a moment, she leaned in close and dropped her voice. "However, I... I suppose... We might be someday. P-Perhaps. I would certainly like for that to be the case."

Lynn just beamed at her all the brighter. "You will. How could she not love you, sister? You're amazing."

There were so many more guests to greet, and Kate knew that her heart would always yearn for one more second with her family. So she stole another hug, kissing each on the forehead. "Go back to mother and father. I believe _she_ will need your love more than I at the moment." She didn't want to draw her sweet baby sisters into any potential familial drama, so she left it at that and returned to her seat.

Victoria leaned over and set a hand gently on her knee. "Your sisters are darling." The compliment was a fine one, but Kate was perhaps selfishly distracted by her gentle touch, and the lingering thought that Lynn had planted in her mind.

Someday, this could be love.


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much she tried to remain involved in the festivities, sooner or later, the exhaustion overwhelmed Kate. Suddenly, a rather impressive yawn struggled its way out of her throat. To her surprise, Victoria just smiled warmly, stood up, and gently clanged a fork against her glass. "Excuse me, all of you wonderful people, but the hour can only continue to grow later, and I do believe it's time that my bride and I allowed ourselves a little rest. It has been a joy and an honor to spend this day with you all, please stay as long as you like, eat and drink to your heart's content."

Linking hands together, they moved away from the table when something curious caught Kate's ear. Someone nearby chuckled softly. "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when they go 'rest' eh?"

Not entirely thinking, Kate let go of Victoria's hand and stomped her way toward the source of the voice. "Good sir! That is your princess and you will show her the respect she is due!"

Before she could say any more, she felt Victoria take hold of her arm – firmly this time – and start to pull her away. "Forgive her. The last few days have been a true maelstrom of activity for my lady. She is... on edge." Judging by her tone, Kate was certain that her wife was speaking to her as much as the man who spoke his mind. "Come along now, darling, we need to get you into bed~" Her words and tone were sweet, but her grip was becoming incredibly tight. That was all for conversation until they were inside the castle and away from the gathered crowds. Only after they were between their two bedroom doors that Victoria finally loosened her hold, turning Kate to face her. "Are you alright? That was... brash. Quite surprising."

Even in the moment, Kate wouldn't have had a proper answer to that question. Now, even less so. "...there is something I want to talk with you about. May I... come in?"

Her face was difficult to read, but slowly a smile appeared. "You _are_ my wife now. My room is your room, hm?"

As obvious as the sentiment was, Kate still felt the embarrassment wash over her as she followed Victoria into her room, sitting with her on the edge of her large, plush bed. "Your mother... said something else the other night. I felt it wasn't right to bring it up, initially. She is obviously eager for the two of us to produce an heir. Is it... true that you're... capable?"

She immediately released a heavy sigh, but she also reached out to take Kate's hand, as if to remind her there were no hard feelings. "Damn, mother has a nasty habit of speaking her mind far too readily. When I first came forward with my desire to change, father made me promise certain things. I could make as many alterations as I wished, but I had to retain my ability to... ah... sire." Both of their faces were well red now, but Victoria was pressing on. "O-Obviously I wouldn't dare pressure you before you're ready! Frankly, I don't care for my parents' thinly-veiled ambitions. We'll take as long as you need."

Kate swallowed, taking in as deep a breath as she could. "Victoria, there's... something I _would_ like to try. Will you humor me a moment?"

Her head canted to the side slightly, her smile curling a little more. "Consider me intrigued. Please, by all means."

Well then, that was all there was to it. Perhaps it was just the need she felt to have some small measure of control in this situation. Perhaps she had bought in to everyone encouraging her to grow closer to her wife. Whatever the reason, she knew that this was what she needed to do. She brought her hand up, gently cupping Victoria's cheek. Rather than rushing the action, she forced herself to be patient, letting her gaze linger on the princess' eyes. It wasn't as though it escaped her notice before that Victoria was beautiful, but here in this private moment, it was an all-consuming thought. "My... wife... It still feels so strange. Even if we're still practically strangers, I just want to make it clear that I meant everything I said during the ceremony today. I... want to know you more."

Victoria leaned in slowly, those lips still in that confident smirk. "As did I."

There was no sense in drawing it out any longer, so Kate finally steeled herself and pushed in closer, pressing her lips to Victoria's with a low sigh. It occurred to her only after the pleasant warm sensation washed over her that this was her first kiss. She wondered idly if the same was true for the other woman. Though the most pressing thought was _Oh gods this feels so right, how can someone's lips be so soft, I cannot believe this is my life now, perhaps this is all a dream, oh gods don't let me wake up_.

She got the impression that this was most certainly not Victoria's first kiss. She carefully took the lead, guiding Kate by example, occasionally pulling back briefly and catching a breath; she tilted her head now and then, capturing just her lower lip and suckling it gently. But finally she broke the kiss properly, pressing their foreheads together and gazing into her eyes once again. "...you should... go to bed now..."

Kate was slow to process what had just been said. "...c-come again?"

"My first thought was that we ought to spend our first night together in the same bed. But I am... worried that it may not be enough for me. I meant what I said, nothing will happen until you're ready. Even if that means putting space between us."

There was a side of Kate, one that either had not existed before now or was simply a silent partner, that wanted to debate the point further. But she didn't want to test Victoria's fortitude just because she longed to sleep beside someone for a night. They had their whole lives to discover things together. She stood up, pausing only briefly to press a kiss to Victoria's temple. "Good night, my darling. I expect we have quite a future together."

* * *

Kate had assumed that her room would be empty, so she was rather surprised to find that it was occupied by Taylor. The maid turned to her with a soft smile, though Kate was sure she could sense some sadness behind it. Still, perhaps that was only her mind playing a trick on her. "Good evening, Taylor. I trust you found some time to join the celebration today?" She went to where her clothing was stored and began looking for her sleeping gown. To her surprise, Taylor came up to her and began helping her to undress. "Ah? You don't need to do that."

The maid just shrugged and continued to assist her. "Her highness has insisted that I become your maid full time. Courtney can continue to assist her." Without a shred of concern, she helped to remove the dress from Kate's body and began putting it away carefully. "I was actually feeling... rather exhausted once my duties were done this morning. I spent... much of the day resting."

With the dress back where it belonged, she next began to help Kate with her dressing gown. Kate was beginning to realize that it may not have been merely her imagination that something was wrong with Taylor. Her movements were stiff, her face unchanging. There was none of the usual light that she had been growing accustomed to. "If you're not feeling well, you shouldn't have to come look after me. We never really had personal servants in my old home..."

Taylor appeared to be writing out her next thought in her head, crossing out some of it, adding more. "My lady, you are the consort of the princess. It would not be right for you to go without help." Her brow knit together slightly.

Now that she was properly clothed, Kate moved to her vanity and sat down, still watching her as she cleaned her face off. "If you don't wish to be here, if you are not particularly fond of me, you do not have to work for me. I won't be offended."

A heavy silence fell over the room as Taylor took a seat on the edge of Kate's bed, staring down at the floor. There was not much more Kate could say here, so she simply left room if Taylor should choose to explain. It took some time, but finally she found her voice again. "I hold no ill will for you, my lady. I am merely... I... Ah, this is so shameful, I was certain I could be agreeable. But it seems that jealousy has claimed me nonetheless."

Kate stared at her in shock for a moment or two. Still, as many mysteries as that response produced, it also answered certain questions. Taylor had not just been a servant to Victoria, nor was she merely a friend. And now here was a stranger, taking her place, and Taylor had to serve her.

"After she became the princess, Courtney and I were moved from our duties in the kitchen to act as Victoria's maids, but also to be her friends, to ensure she became a good woman. Which I like to believe we did admirably. Too... admirably... We fell in love, and Courtney was our confidant. But it could never last. We exist in separate worlds, even as often as we interact. Nothing could ever come of it. So I held on to the hope that this future marriage of hers would be nothing more than a farce, that we might still be able to resume meeting in quiet spaces for fleeting moments." She sighed softly, not moving her gaze from the distant spot on the floor. "You've both been glowing all day. Perhaps you are not in love yet, but you will be. It's plain to see. And... it is something that I both wish for and desperately fear. You understand? I want Victoria to have a happy life, but there is no way for me to see it from afar. I'm here for nearly every moment of it. So... So I will happily serve you both for as long as I am needed. Just know that it may occasionally be difficult for me."

This was a great deal of information to take in at once, but Kate also knew now was not the moment to let herself become overwhelmed. She wiped the last of her face off and moved over to sit next to Taylor, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yours was the first friendly face I saw when I arrived in Venatici. You have been nothing but kind, as has Courtney. If you feel so strongly about her highness, then I will do everything to make sure that you do not have to be subjected to every moment of our courtship, whatever it might include. I hope you do not mind if I consider you a friend?"

Finally Taylor looked back toward her, into her eyes. After a moment or two of silence, she began giggling brightly, loudly, clutching at her stomach. "My lady! I swear, I have never known a kinder soul in my entire life. I may be jealous of you, but I doubt I can ever dislike you. If nothing else, I know I will never have to worry about you mistreating Victoria." She idly picked at a thread in her apron, sighing as the laughter finally died down.

Kate moved her hand from Taylor's shoulder down to rest on top of her hands, smiling at her as warmly as she was able. "Who can say? Perhaps someday you will find a perfect love, a true romance. Then it will be my turn to feel jealous, no?"

That finally got her to smile, and she stood from the bed with a proper formal curtsy. "If there is nothing else, my lady, then I shall bid you good night."

"Go on, dear. I'll be just fine."

Seemingly needing no more encouragement, the maid left the room, and taking with her much of the energy as she went. Kate felt as though she could breathe properly. She climbed into the lavish bed and lay down, blowing out the candle and welcoming the embrace of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

There were, of course, plenty of things rolling around Kate's mind as she slowly awoke the next morning. Naturally, her status as a married woman was something of a shock, not to mention her brief kiss with Victoria that was most certainly romantic, even if their marriage wasn't. There was also the revelation that Taylor had, at one point, been quite close with Victoria as well, though thankfully there seemed to be no intense anger toward Kate. But ultimately, the thing she just couldn't get out of her thoughts was the conversation she'd had with Octavia. There was so much to be discovered still, and it simply wouldn't leave her alone. Why was she so emphatic about an heir, and this insistence on uniting their nations?

There wasn't much that she could determine through sheer willpower, so Kate decided to do the only thing that made sense to her – she would turn to the library. That was her world, even here in another kingdom.

While it was possibly foolish to go traipsing about the castle when she still was not certain of the layout, she also recognized that she would have to learn it sooner or later. She was at least able to get herself to the main foyer of the castle, and from there, she requested help from a passing servant (who seemed pleasantly surprised by her gentle tone). Somehow, she finally managed to find the place. Not that her life was instantly improved by the discovery.

Once inside, she still had to take some time understanding how the place was laid out. Like everything else, it was far more grand than the one in her own home. She had to find the section dealing with proclamations, declarations, and law. Then there was the meticulous process of perusing each and every shelf for what she needed. Try as she might, she just couldn't find it, though. Much to her shame, she had to retreat to the entrance so that she could speak with the archivist.

The girl behind the desk was small with dark skin and darker hair and a pair of spectacles. She wore a slight smirk that seemed to be her natural resting position. "Ah, Your Hi-... Your... Maj-...? Hm, oh dear, I can never keep track of formalities. What do I call you?"

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm not overly fond of them myself. Kate will be just fine."

"Kate it is. You can call me Stella. After all, 'tis my name." She puffed up her chest a little before joining her in laughter. "So, how can I help you?"

For a moment, the levity had helped Kate to forget about her mission, to ignore the seriousness of it all. But ultimately she had to find what she was looking for, no matter the distractions. "I was hoping I might be able to locate a book on the laws in Venatici as well as the neighboring countries. I did my best to search, but I've come up empty handed."

Stella adjusted her glasses and turned to a massive codex that may very well have been heavier than her. "Mmm, well, perhaps we can ferret out the truth in our records. If a book like that is currently in someone's possession, this tome here should be able to tell us who." She opened it with no small amount of effort and began dutifully turning page after page, scanning each one with apparent speed and precision. "Let me see... Yes, here we are. Ah, well that explains it. It would seem that the king took a sizable portion of those books into his private collection some years ago."

That was not... ideal news. Kate still had not had a proper meeting with the king, only brief passing moments. And from what Victoria had told her, he was not the easiest person to get along with. Still, all she needed was a book or two and then she could be on her way. What could possibly go wrong? "Thank you, Stella. Do you know where I might find him at this hour?"

Stella waved her hand in a way that was surprisingly dismissive. Perhaps Victoria was not the only one with a negative opinion of the man. "He spends a great deal of time in that study of his. I'm sure you'll find him there planning and plotting something or other. It's on the same level of the castle as all of your fancy quarters."

Kate gave a small curtsy, laughing again. Stella was quite a curious resident in the castle. She hoped she might someday become friends with someone so normal. "I'll tread carefully. Thank you once again. I'll leave you to your duties."

* * *

By her own estimation, Kate had spent the last five minutes or so simply standing here in the hallway outside the king's study. She intended to knock, truly she had. But something about this moment felt more intense than she realized. Still, the desire for knowledge eventually overpowered her fear; she reached out her hand, curled it into a fist, and knocked firmly against the solid door. There was a moment of silence before she finally heard his muffled voice. "Enter."

Given permission, she turned the knob and hesitantly crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her. "Your Majesty. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Recognition slowly dawned on his face and he rose to greet her properly. "Lady Kate. Not at all, I was just going over an old favorite book of mine. What brings you to my humble little study?"

Well, this didn't seem too terrible yet. Kate smiled softly and stepped toward him, giving a proper curtsy. "I was looking for a book from the library, and I was told you had moved it here at some point."

The king took a step toward his plentiful shelves, still smiling pleasantly in return. "Ah, I'm sure I can help you then. I'll take it as a good omen that you would be so immediately looking for a book that is important to me. What is it you wanted to borrow?"

Kate cleared her throat softly. "I'm afraid I don't have a particular title in mind. I was just hoping to find a book or two on local and neighboring law."

His face instantly lost all trace of pleasantry. He stepped back from the shelves, his hand dropping to his side. The king sighed softly, looking her over more intently now. "Octavia spoke the truth. You're clever. Come, I suppose there's no point in dancing about the subject." He motioned with a simple twitch of his finger, leading her over to his massive, ornate desk. He sat himself in the equally ornate seat against the wall.

The sudden change in tone was enough to leave Kate off-balance, so she trailed after him, sitting in one of the inferior seats across from the king. "Octavia seemed... quite insistent on Victoria and I having a child as soon as we possibly could. She also attempted to convince me that I should seek the throne of Freemarsh."

He nodded slowly, steepling his fingers in front of him. "And so you are seeking books on laws. To what end?"

"I simply want to understand what exactly it is that's expected of me, and... and why."

The king simply watched her for a moment or two, saying nothing. Eventually he broke the silence with another sigh. "Lady Kate, are you familiar with the game of chess?"

This was a strange diversion from the subject, but Kate opted to humor him. "Of course. I played it often. I even taught my sisters."

"That will make this a bit simpler. If you will allow me a crude analogy." He reached to the end of his desk, pulling over a finely crafted chess set. As he spoke, he lifted up piece after piece, almost as if he were speaking to a child. Never mind the fact that she had just said quite plainly that she knew the game. "You see, there is some truth to this toy. Like the king, I am the most important, even though I can move very little. My wife is free to go here and there at her leisure, and she is... infinitely dangerous. Your own father is a bishop, traveling at odd angles but ultimately straight-forward. My... daughter, a rook – headstrong, rushing directly at her problems. And you? I would imagine that back in Freemarsh, you were something of a knight, moving in strange ways, unpredictable, unlike anyone else. But now, here?" He took one of the red pawns and held it aloft, dramatically. "You're a pawn. You might be married to my... daughter, but you are ultimately only as important as your usefulness to me."

Kate was stunned, and uncertain what to even say in this situation. She knew causing too much of a fuss would just alert the king and make him more aggressive. "Yes, Your Majesty, I believe I understand."

"As to the matter of an heir, that's a little something Octavia and I worked out after the arrangement. You see, I checked all the law books I could find, and there's very little in the way of succession laws in Freemarsh. I realized that taking your home would be a simple matter indeed. Naturally, I could just go in with my army, as was my original plan, but that would lead to far too many casualties. I could assassinate your father, even your mother and sisters. But why dirty our hands so much when there are far more elegant ways to get what I want? Negotiation is so much more enjoyable."

Kate cleared her throat, glancing down at her lap. "I thought... Freemarsh was useless. Victoria told me that you-"

Another exhausted sigh. "I told her what she needed to hear, that we were noble heroes doing our duty and protecting innocent civilians. She was too young to understand at the time. True, Freemarsh may not have fertile land or plentiful resources in the traditional sense. But do you know what you _do_ have, in countless measure? People, faithful people. And that is something that any good king worth his salt could use more of. Especially if he wishes to create an empire."

More pawns, I think you mean... Kate thought bitterly to herself. "Your Majesty, I'll tell you the same I told Octavia. My people are not only faithful and plentiful, they are also proud. I don't know that any amount of fancy words will convince them to give up their way of life. Just because you have a baby possessing blood from both of our nations... it may not be enough."

He nodded sagely, his face stern. "The heir is our primary plan for the moment. That does not mean any of my other plans have been abandoned. If your father will not listen, he may meet an unfortunate accident. If I understand correctly, your sister will follow in his footsteps. If she does not seek reason, the same may happen to her."

It was taking a great deal of Kate's energy to keep from losing her patience, while still processing everything that the king was telling her. "You understand if I'm not particularly thrilled about these plans of yours?"

Here, he finally broke and began to smile. It was not a comforting gesture. "As long as you understand that I don't particularly care whether you're thrilled or not. I remind you, you are a pawn now. You have a single job, producing that child. But it's important to remember that pawns can change their form if they reach the other side of the board. Perhaps you can be a knight again some day, should you complete your mission. Should you do as you're told."

Kate had her answers, as little comfort as they gave her, and she could not stand to be in this room a moment longer. She stood and began to make her way for the door. "Thank you for your sincerity and honesty, Your Majesty. I should return to my wife now."

"Ah, one last thing before you go, Lady Kate. If you should get any noble intentions in that sharp little mind of yours to interfere, to contact your family, to inform them of my plans? I will see to it that you are thrown in the dungeon, and I will bring all of my military might down upon your simple little... country. That blood will be on your hands. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

She nodded her head once and swept through the door. As soon as it was shut, a tiny sob ripped up her throat. It would have filled the hallway had she not clamped a hand down over her mouth.

Kate was no guest. She was a prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was quick to return to her room, fumbling about through her things until she had located the quill she had been given at the wedding. She clutched it close to her body and began to pray through her whimpering tears. "P-Pik... I do not know if you can hear me. I know I p-pray to you less than I should... But it would seem my fears were a best-case scenario. Th-This is hopeless. If I am to survive here, I will need a plan. I will need... something. Grant me wisdom. Let me see my fate. Grant me your trickster cunning. Hah, I would even be willing to accept a friend or companion I can trust. Please..."

Her door suddenly opened without warning. "Kate, it occurred to me I ought to escort my wife to breakfast. Are you... O-Oh. Oh dear..." She began to approach, and Kate shrunk away reflexively. "As grateful as I am to see that my token is not going unused, I'm not sure I like seeing you so distraught."

Shaking her head, she continued to back away slightly, clutching her token a little tighter. "I will be along shortly. Please, I only need a moment."

Despite her best attempts to put space between herself and Victoria, the other woman just continued to approach, setting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Nonsense. We're married, and it would be downright atrocious of me to leave you by yourself in such a state." Kate finally allowed herself a glance at Victoria, who wore the worry plain on her face. Without a word, she continued to draw her closer until they were in a tight embrace. "You won't get rid of me so easily." Kate's best attempts at stemming the tide of emotions were completely ruined in an instant, and she pressed her face into Victoria's chest, weeping openly. She displayed no distress, only holding her patiently and stroking her hair.

Kate wasn't certain when her sobbing finally subsided, or when it was Victoria had moved her to sit down on her bed. But finally she pulled back a little and looked up into her eyes, sniffling one last time. What could she say? How could she possibly tell Victoria about the things her father had said? After all, if word got back to him, he might very well follow through with his threat, imprison her, and kill her people. But... the princess had also done little to hide the fact that her relationship with her parents was not exactly the strongest...

"Just tell me who it was that hurt you. I'll deal with it swiftly."

Drawing in a long breath, Kate nodded her head slowly. "I... cannot. Too much hangs in the balance. The best thing you can do for me is to pretend you saw nothing. I will be just fine."

"You're a poor liar." She smiled softly and reached up, gently wiping away a tear with her index finger. "And you really should know by now that I'm used to getting what I want. So sooner or later, I'll find out."

She huffed in response, finding this ridiculous conversation was actually helping to make her feel better. "You have to swear. You have to swear to me that not a single word of this will leave my room. It is a most serious matter. I cannot emphasize enough how important this is." Victoria nodded her head, saying nothing for the time being. "I was still troubled by my conversation with your mother, and her obsession with the two of us producing an heir. Not to mention your parents' blatant interest in controlling Freemarsh. So... I went in search of some books that might shed some light on the matter..."

When she finally finished explaining her morning, the change in Victoria's face was swift and stark. "I knew the man was a fool, but I never thought he would be such an idiot as to threaten my wife..."

Already she was beginning to stand, and unless Kate was imagining things she was preparing herself to go storm her father's study and deal with this situation directly. Kate's hand instantly shot out, grasping her wrist and pulling her back down. "No! I couldn't care less if he throws me in a dungeon cell to rot but I will not let him harm my people, my family. For now, we cannot do anything. So long as we are... A-Ah, so long as we are working on producing an heir, I think your parents will give us room to breathe."

The both of them were now appropriately both flustered and blushing. "That is why you were praying when I entered. You seek a plan. Some way to keep everyone alive. I applaud your optimism, Kate, I'll say that much. But I'm sure you're aware that even sending a message home could be enough to raise suspicions, yes?"

"You raise a good point." That was when something struck her, though it was not exactly the most confidence-inspiring possibility. It meant trusting more people, one of whom was in an awkward position with the two of them. "Do you think... w-well, it's only that yesterday I spoke with Taylor and she told me... That is, she spoke plainly enough about your relationship. And while that does make things difficult, I also wonder if maybe she might be my best hope for another conspirator..." She sighed, rubbing at her face with her hands. "Do you think she might sabotage things? Or a-am I being ridiculous?"

Victoria's blush most certainly increased, and Kate would have been lying to say it was not a delightful sight. "I wish you could have found out another way but... I'm glad it was not a secret for an unnecessarily long time. Either way, Taylor is not the sort to be so petty she would put others in extreme danger. Though perhaps she might be cold to you from time to time." Without intending to, Kate released a sigh of relief. Ever perceptive, Victoria seemed to catch something and grinned wide. "Kate! Are _you_ jealous of _her_?"

Her face instantly buried into her hands and a pathetic whining noise dragged its way up her throat. "I-! Please, please do not make me answer that question..."

Victoria giggled, and it was just as delightful as her blush. "Refusing to answer is a form of answer, my dear~" Before she even knew what was going on, the blonde's hand was lightly cupping her chin as she leaned in closer. "You know, while you were plagued by thoughts of my mother last night, I must admit I found myself thinking on you. This could have been such a boring marriage born only from duty. And yet here we are, growing closer by the minute. May I have another kiss? Just to seal this little... conspiracy of ours, in front of Pik?"

Laughing gently, welcoming the relief, Kate leaned in a little closer as well. "A kiss as payment for your silence? I suppose it's not bad, for a toll." In spite of the seriousness of the moment, Kate was willing to revel in the levity for a while. She pressed in, pushing her lips softly against Victoria's. It was precisely as sweet as the last one, and it only made her all the more desperate for assurance that her wife truly was on her side.

Still, a kiss could not last forever. At least, not practically. And there was work to be done. Victoria pulled away, and this time Kate did not stop her. "I'll go fetch the girls. I think I can convince them to bring some food along so that we can dine in here without being interrupted. Will you be alright alone for a moment?"

It was a simple question, but the tenderness of it struck Kate directly through the heart. "Go on. I'll be here when you return."After the door closed and the tension in the room diffused somewhat, Kate glanced down at the wooden quill still in her hand. She began to laugh again, squeezing it softly. "Thank you, Pik. Thank you..."

* * *

Kate wasn't sure she could properly find the words to express her gratitude for Taylor's understanding and Courtney's assistance. While the latter kept them stocked with food, the former helped Kate to write a very particular letter that would get sent by hawk back to the capital city of Freemarsh.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I think I misunderstood. I was under the impression you wanted to write a missive to your family."

She nodded and stood beside her desk where Taylor was seated. "That was certainly my first impulse. But I realized that sending the message to them would invite suspicion, and also might create more tension. I wish to keep things as calm and normal as possible. Instead, you're sending a message to your, ah, cousin. Which is to say you're sending a message to some of the few friends I had back home – Stephanie and Samantha. They were part of an initiative my father started to give employment to the less fortunate in the city. I understand that, prior to serving the guard, they were... quite rough-and-tumble. I need someone who can keep an eye on my family without raising any alarms."

"It's my assumption that father, if pressed, will send Prescott in, should he need to remove someone quietly. Kate believes her friends are the closest thing we can get to quiet protection against an assassin." She crossed her arms, slowly pacing the room.

Taylor shivered visibly, shaking her head. "Prescott... Now _there's_ a knife with demons that need exorcising..."

Kate began dictating the message for Taylor to write, hoping that a different style of script would deter any interference from assuming she was the source of the missive. At that point, Victoria was mostly moral support – though she had done so much in such a short time that Kate was willing to let her pace anxiously to her heart's content.

They had already shared a light breakfast together, and before she knew it, Courtney was yet again entering the room with a cart laden with food. "I come bearing lunch, fair maidens. Lady Kate, I'm afraid I still don't quite know all your preferences, so I've brought a little bit of everything I could scrounge."

Taylor released her hold on the pen with a dramatic sigh, pushing it back into its inkwell. "Your timing is impeccable, Courtney dear. Kate appears intent on telling every single minute detail of her story to these friends of hers, and I fear my hand may atrophy and whither away before I can even be considered an old woman!"

Pushing the tray gently aside, Courtney closed the distance between them and took Taylor's hand in her own, rubbing it slowly. Judging by the look of pleasure on her face, Courtney was doing a fine job of massaging her aching muscles. "We can't have that. You won't be much good to my lady or her highness with a gnarled hand."

A glance across the room gave Kate a brief moment of eye contact with Victoria, both of them smirking ever so slightly. This was... curious. And if it weren't for more pressing matters, it was something that seemed worth investigating. Was Courtney simply a shameless flirt? Or was this something specific to her companion? Did Taylor even notice?

Ultimately, Kate knew she would have to shift this to the back of her mind. Until this letter was on its way, she wouldn't feel whole. And with any luck, she might get a response from her friends to help ease her soul. Samantha and Stephanie could be very strange, but Kate also knew there were few folk more trustworthy in all of Freemarsh.

* * *

Courtney had long since left to return to other duties about the castle, and Taylor was currently in the process of sending the letter to her 'cousin'. Her companion yawned softly and turned to leave the room. Not entirely certain why, Kate once again reached out and quickly grabbed at her wrist once again. "W-Wait. Victoria. I don't wish to imply that we immediately get to work on the ah... heir... but... but would you stay with me for the day? I'm tired and... I do not wish to be alone. Please?"

Thankfully, the request did not seem to meet any resistance, and Victoria turned back to her with a broad smile. "Of course. It would not be right for me to leave you now. And... well, if I'm being honest, the idea of spending the rest of the day looking after you is an attractive one." As was becoming more natural, there was no hesitation this time as her wife once again grasped her chin and tipped her into a tender kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

With each kiss Kate and Victoria shared, it felt a little easier to sink into it. And now, seeing as they had no other work to tend to, it seemed only right to try and be more... wifely. She raised her hands and cupped Victoria's cheeks, pulling herself in a little closer, sighing into the embrace. "I was specifically thinking that perhaps I might retire to my bed for a while. Between weeping and plotting, I feel quite exhausted."

Victoria's hands dipped down slowly to her shoulders, squeezing them experimentally. Without a word, she shifted her hands back around behind Kate's neck, patiently undoing each clasp. Although surprised, she did nothing to stop this from happening. After a few moments of silence, Victoria pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You're too tense, you'll never rest properly. I'll have to give you a massage first."

Dumbly, she nodded her head and turned away so that it would at least be a mite easier to be undressed. Victoria was not rushing the moment at all, undoing each button and fastener as though it were the most important act in the entire world. As the outer lay was stripped away, she could constantly feel fingertips brushing against her skin – places where she had never been touched before, not like this. It sent a shiver through her, and surprisingly Victoria stopped and looked at her over her shoulder. "Are you alright? We do not have to continue."

Kate shook her head almost immediately. "Please... Keep going..."

Saying no more, Victoria resumed undressing her. The hands were a little swifter now, and unless Kate missed her mark, she was also touching her more consistently. Slowly her eyes drifted closed as her shivers were replaced by tiny sighs. If she had known that human contact could be such a delight, she almost certainly would have made more attempts at it sooner in her life. And this was only the beginning. Where would the experience conclude? Would it be just a massage and then rest? Or perhaps they would push one another for more.

Finally the bulk of her dress was loosened and she allowed it to slip from her body, falling to the ground. "Now, get on the bed," Victoria bid her gently.

Instead, Kate shook her head, turning to face her once more, doing her best to look serious. "Nonsense. If I'm to be half-dressed, you should be the same." Not taking 'no' for an answer, she grasped Victoria's shoulders and carefully turned her around. In a way, it was a good thing that she allowed her to begin the process, because now she had some idea of how to do so without letting it languish in boredom. She moved carefully, she touched her skin softly; feeling bold, she even leaned in at one point and pressed a kiss to Victoria's shoulder blade,which earned her a delightful noise that was difficult to describe but very encouraging.

However fumbling her own attempts were, she did finally manage to free Victoria of her own dress. Now the two of them were left only with basic tops, slips, and corsets. Not wishing to let the blasted undergarment make the experience of sitting in bed painful, she began unlacing Victoria's corset and set it aside with her dress. The princess did the same for her, then took Kate's hand, guiding her toward the bed and finally urging her to sit down. She placed herself against the headboard, then guided her wife to sit in front of her.

Those teasing hands began their true work, digging in and working her muscles with abandon. Kate instantly felt as though she was melting into the bed. Without meaning to, an impressive moan erupted from her lips – not just a sigh or a whimper. It was shameful and embarrassing, and her face instantly turned a deep shade of crimson. "I... am so sorry... I-I cannot believe that I..."

Any further apology was silence when a kiss was pressed into her neck, followed by the sensation of teeth sinking into her skin experimentally. Poor Kate's explanation for her behavior was instead replaced with an even more emphatic moan. And just like that, Victoria went back to massaging her shoulders as though nothing had happened. This elicited a whole new response from Kate, a pathetic little whimper as her mind was temporarily flooded with thoughts of wanting more of... whatever that had been.

But this was only supposed to be a massage and a rest! If the two of them did any more than that... it wouldn't really be rest any more, would it? Then it would be something quite different. But if Victoria was trying to initiate it, then perhaps- "Ah~!" Another bite.

"That mind of yours is whirring away, isn't it? Well stop it. Now is not a time for thinking, darling."

Groaning, she glanced back over her shoulder. "I can't help it! I think about things. It's what I do."

The princess giggled softly, girlishly, and gave her neck the same treatment yet again, nibbling gently. "Perhaps, but I can see the way my touch distracts you... Do you want me to distract you more? Hmm?"

It could definitely be said that overthinking was as much a hindrance to Kate's life as it was a help. Her mind had a way of constantly monologuing that would cause her to miss out on the conversations happening in the moment. So perhaps Victoria had a point, that she needed to-

"Mnh~" Once again, all of that was cut off as she felt Victoria's hand trace down along her side and hip, then up under her top to caress her bare stomach.

"How about this, my dear? I'm just going to try some things, and if you feel at any point that I have gone too far, I want you to tell me clearly. How does that sound?" She started to move her hand in soothing little circles, clouding her thoughts even further. Kate could really only nod her head in response with a small grunt of understanding. "You seem quite sensitive, my lady. Could it be that you have never given yourself the proper exploration that you deserve?"

Kate's face was beginning to burn, true and proper now. "N-N-No... Never..." The idea was not one that had ever really occurred to her. Never mind Freemarsh's strict atmosphere, she spent many years rooming with her sisters. It had simply not been a part of her life. And yet now, it was all she could think of.

"A shame, that. A beauty like yours needs attention. Here..." The hand began to rise higher, softly cupping her breast and massaging slowly. "And, naturally..." Her other hand began a separate journey traveling lower and hiking up her slip, gently grazing her nails over Kate's thigh, eliciting another series of soft whimpering moans. The hand did not relent but moved inward between her thighs, continuing to brush the skin again and again.

It was becoming harder not only to think, but to even maintain an upright sitting position. Kate must have begun to slump back against Victoria. With grace befitting the so-called 'Mouser', Victoria gently slipped out from under her, retracting her hands as she did so and eliciting an even more pathetic noise from the 'Hare'. While she appreciated being able to lay herself out on the pillows, she missed being touched so sweetly. Blessedly, she did not have to wait long. Once Victoria was on top of her, she began to tug away at her top. That part of her brain that never stopped talking might have objected to all this, but the side that was enjoying itself saw no need to complain. She could trust Victoria, and she wanted what she had to offer.

The process didn't end there. Victoria leaned in for a very quick and playful kiss on the lips, giggling in delight at something – though Kate could not be certain what. Her hands drifted low once again, this time grasping and pulling away the last remaining clothing from her body. She expected this to be a terrifying experience, but it was mostly freeing. Her hips lifted almost immediately in response, and the rest of her clothes were smoothly pulled from her hips.

It looked as though Victoria was about to return to her duties, but Kate quickly reached out to grip her shoulders. "W-Wait... I... I want you to join me. May I?"

For the first time since they had begun this newest endeavor, Victoria's face fell and she showed some legitimate anxiety. "Are you certain? My body is not nearly as fine as yours, and there are certain noticeable differences." She swallowed and glanced away from her.

Kate just smiled wider and did her best to mimic Victoria's actions from earlier, idly playing with the hem of her top. "Victoria~ I just confessed to you my complete inadequacy when it comes to this entire process. I have no expectations, no preconceived notions. I only know that I wish to... to see you as you see me. I want to be as close together as two humans can possibly be! Please..."

She lay her hands on top of Kate's, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. "I know. You have a heart like I have never seen before." She took one more deep breath and nodded. "Go on. I am yours as you are mine." Finally her smile began to return.

Guided by Victoria's hands, she pulled away her clothing, piece by piece. And if there was anything at all wrong with her body, it was invisible to Kate's eyes. This was no abomination. This was her wife, and... yes. Perhaps she really was coming to love her. For exactly who she was, no more, no less.

* * *

"Might I say something selfish?"

Victoria laughed, which was swiftly becoming one of Kate's most favored sounds. "You may as well. We have spent the entire afternoon being quite selfish. It would be foolish to stop now..."

Kate drew the blankets closer around herself as she burrowed in against the other woman's chest, nuzzling her affectionately. "I hope we do not have a child too quickly. First, I must deal with all of this damned political intrigue. I want to raise them normally, to be a mother, to have my own family. I don't want to give birth to a... a pawn..." The word tasted bitter in her mouth, and just like that, she was back to overthinking.

But she was brought out from those scary thoughts by Victoria's nails dragging slowly through her mane of hair again and again. "They will not be a pawn. _You_ are not a pawn either. You are not alone; we will overcome this together. Our lives are not a game of chess. Continue to say your prayers, and craft your schemes. After all, I know that my father and mother are only human, and their arrogance will be their downfall." Before Kate could offer up any kind of counter-point, Victoria tipped her into another kiss.

There was no point in trying to fight such a force of nature. Besides, Kate was almost starting to believe her. Perhaps together, they could survive this.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: As always, for the uninitiated, Mina is an AU version of Warren I try to include in pretty much everything. She's trans, and Brooke is her amazing girlfriend. Also, sorry this chapter is a little shorter. It's maybe more of an interlude than the last chapter, mostly so I can move things along in the story since the first seven chapters or so all took place in the span of just a few days.]**

Lady Kate loved her wife. That much was plainly obvious now. With every passing day they grew closer, and they were trying their hardest to play into the king and queen's demands. But after almost two months, Kate realized with growing terror that she was still experiencing regular blood and pains. If the two of them could not produce a child... well, she was not prepared to think on the consequences of her failure.

Unlike the day when she went in search of that damned book, Kate no longer felt the need to keep things a secret from Victoria. She had long since moved much of her things into the princess' room, and they spent nearly every night together. While she had initially assumed that this might cause friction with Taylor, it had since developed that Courtney's own advances were not just for amusement. In time, with some prodding from the recently wed couple, the two maids had finally discovered something in each other. It did occasionally lead to problems where one of them would be in need of assistance while their respective helper was otherwise... occupied. But mostly, it had created a pleasant atmosphere among the four of them.

So the fact that they couldn't make a child was not only troubling for the implication of it, but it was also frankly ruining the atmosphere they had been enjoying. They decided together that something had to be done, before either of Victoria's parents discovered this newest development. With their maids once again absent, they helped one another get dressed instead. Kate carefully secured Victoria's dress with a soft sigh. "If I'm being honest, I'm terrified. Is this enough to have me locked away? Will they murder my family for this? My countrymen?"

Victoria turned on her with a stern look. "I will not allow that to happen. If things are truly this dire, then..." Just as quickly, her face fell. She looked more upset than Kate had ever seen her before. "Let me be clear. My parents have proven themselves to be malicious people on several occasions. And while I would never have contemplated this level treason before, for you? I'll do whatever it takes."

She didn't look happy to say that, but she did sound determined. Kate's chest felt tight, and she latched onto her, clinging tight. "My love... Promise me that I will survive this?"

"You will do more than that. We'll overcome this together. The thrones will be ours, and we are going to make Venatici better. I swear." Victoria's hand began to stroke her hair, and she felt a wave of calm wash over her. There was much to be done, but she was grateful for moments like this – where it seemed the whole world stopped for them.

* * *

There was a collection of offices and strange rooms in the lower levels of the castle, and that was where Kate was led. Even before entering the hallway, she was assaulted by a wall of strange smells. "I suppose I never considered what it meant to visit an alchemist before. All those materials and experiments... I can hardly even describe what's happening to my senses right now!"

Victoria laughed softly as she came to a stop in front of a door. "Yes, it's... not a part of the castle I visit unless absolutely necessary. The people here are all kind enough, but they are... odd." She opened the door and ushered her inside.

The room within wasn't all that different from what she had been expecting. It was cluttered, filled with shelves that were covered in various glass vials. Each one contained a mysterious liquid in a new color. At the far end was a lanky figure in a scholarly robe, poring over a book at a table. She was muttering to herself in a way that was rather disquieting. "Need brimstone... Cuprite... I'll have to acquire more quicksilver too. Damn..."

Victoria cleared her throat and took another step forward. "Wilhelmina. It's been a while. How have things been since your master retired?"

The woman looked back at them with a surprisingly brilliant smile. "Utterly mad. But Brooke keeps me in line. I sometimes have to believe that the gods put her here just to flummox me at every opportunity." Her previous studying was seemingly forgotten as she strode across the lab to greet them properly. "And this must be Lady Kate. I had meant to have a meeting ages ago, but there's always something new to tinker with, and before I know it two weeks have passed!"

Even if this woman moved at a very different speed than herself, Kate still wanted to be polite. She offered her hand, and the alchemist shook it vigorously. "That's quite alright. I've come into contact with so many people that I can barely keep track..."

Something apparently occurred to the alchemist as she made her way over to a collection of containers and began mixing together various ingredients. If her attention was unevenly split, she didn't show it, seeming to be both fully engaged in her work and fully engaged in the conversation. "Well, far be it from me to judge someone for having a scattered mind. So! To what do I owe this visit, m'ladies?"

"We have been ah... attempting to have a child, with no success. I was told we have nothing to worry about, but now I'm not so certain that's the case." Victoria sighed softly, glancing down at the stones beneath their feet.

Wilhelmina nodded her head and reached for a nearby book, flipping through several pages. "I don't suppose my former master ever told you what precisely it was you were taking for your correction process?"

"No, I'm fairly certain I just ingested whatever I was given."

"I'm afraid I had the same compulsion. Hm, well, hopefully he left some notes behind about it. I cannot say for sure how long it will take me to sift through all of his inane scribblings, so it may be best for you to return to your daily patterns, and I can send for you when I have something."

* * *

It took less time than Kate was expecting to be called upon by the bizarre alchemist. She spent her morning with Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney hidden away in the garden discussing the newest developments in their lives. When another servant came to get them, they all traveled together once more into the depths of the castle. Rather than returning to the same room, they were instead directed to a different door. Inside awaited not only Wilhelmina but also another strange woman in a belted tunic and tights. She adjusted her bent glasses and nodded. "Ah, there you are. I see we have the makings of a proper festival with all these guests."

The alchemist gently shoved her on the shoulder, laughing lightly. "Brooke, no need to be so prickly."

"I simply would have preferred some warning, Mina, you know what I'm like. Now, it seems that our previous royal alchemist may have neglected to inform his majesty about potential side-effects from the princess' treatment. To determine where the actual problem lies, I'm going to need the two of you to provide me with a small sample of your blood so that I can divine the truth." From a nearby table, she produced a small sewing needle and motioned to a cauldron that was bubbling nearby.

Not wishing to draw this out any longer than they had to, Kate approached and took the needle from her. Extending her hand out over the strange liquid, she pricked her skin and managed to make a few drops of blood fall into the concoction. Victoria did the same, but not before casting an uncertain glance at Brooke, only conceding after Mina nodded her head in approval.

With their meager sacrifices made, Brooke took her place at the cauldron and began to chant over it in a language Kate didn't recognize. Perhaps one long dead, or perhaps just her native tongue. Either way, the mixture began to glow softly. From within, a light stream of smoke or mist began to emerge, coiling its way across the room, circling slowly around Victoria. Both of the other woman sighed softly, Brooke shaking her head. "I'm sorry, princess. I had hoped that we might be able to combat fate. But it would seem that your miracle medicine has affected more than was intended... Mina, I'm afraid the same is likely true for you. That is... troubling."

Without a word, Victoria turned on her heel and left the room.

Kate managed to awkwardly mumble out an apology before rushing after her. "Victoria! I-It's alright, even if we cannot have a child, we-"

"I could not care less about bearing an heir right now, Kate!" She turned to meet her, and Kate pulled up short. Victoria took her hands and held them firmly. "I love you, and if we cannot do this, then my own father will throw you in the dungeon – if we're lucky – and massacre your family. And I swear right now, before you and any gods listening, he can have you over my cold dead body. He's the one who arranged this marriage, and I will be damned if he's going to tear it apart because... because he wants to build some bloody empire."

Her entire body was covered in chills, due in no small part to the intensity in Victoria's eyes. "But... what can we do? You make it sound like we'll be going to war against your parents..."

She expected her to soften at that, to lose her fire. If anything, it only grew more passionate. "If that is what it takes for peace."


	9. Chapter 9

Kate and Victoria spent much of the rest of their day in fearful hiding. While there was plenty of work to be done, they also needed some time alone to simply process the concept that the hourglass had officially been turned over. At the moment, they were entwined around one another in bed, and Kate was idly tracing her fingertips along Victoria's skin with no particular goal in mind. All the while her mind whirled away, attempting to correlate everything she'd learned.

Suddenly, she was struck by the conversation she'd shared with the king. Something had finally connected, and she shot upright. "Chess!"

Poor Victoria jumped slightly in surprise. "What?"

"Your father thinks in terms of chess. A game of war with two sides performing frontal assaults." She moved her hands idly as she spoke, almost as though she were playing an invisible game that sat in her lap. "Which means... he's not prepared for an unconventional move. A battle of the mind."

Her wife gave her an appreciative smile, clearly admiring her. She did this often. "I have to imagine you are already formulating a plan in that beautiful mind of yours."

She nodded briefly. "The beginnings of one, at the very least. But it will require the help of nearly everyone we know. Our maids, the alchemist and the witch, most likely my friends from Freemarsh. Perhaps others we aren't even aware of yet. But for now, what we truly need is the people of Venatici. What do you say tomorrow we go and visit the orphanage in the city?"

Victoria shook her head slowly in disbelief. "I certainly can't think of any reason why we couldn't. But I can't imagine what that would accomplish..."

"Well, first and foremost, it's important to take care of the lowest of society," she said cheerfully, leaning in to steal a kiss. "Other than that, it will help us to appear busy. And it will get the citizenry talking about how gracious the princess and her lady are."

"Our first salvo in this battle of the mind?"

Kate shrugged, suddenly feeling a touch of guilt in her chest. "I don't particularly like thinking of it that way. When all is said and done, I also want to be a good leader. It's... all interconnected, I suppose."

That just caused Victoria's loving gaze to return as she stole a series of several more kisses from her. "That heart of yours will be the death of us both, my love."

* * *

While the orphans of Freemarsh were cared for by the sisters of a religious order, the children of Venatici were instead housed in a building owned by the state. Which meant that not only were the two women quite welcome, they were practically given free rein of the grounds. The children were naturally entranced and delighted, circling around them excitedly.

"Princess Victoria! Lady Kate!"

"Is it true you're going to have a baby?"

"What's it like living in a palace?"

"Come play!"

"Look at my dolly!"

"Will you read to us?"

Kate giggled brightly and did her best to give equal attention to each child, although that was easier said than done. There were so many of them, and only one of her. Victoria, meanwhile, seemed rather overwhelmed, but she was still trying her best to respond to the questions she got. "Yes, I would love to come see your rooms." An adorable little girl took her by the hand and dragged her off toward another part of the orphanage.

In the meantime, Kate decided that doing some reading with the children would be the best way to include all of them. While they didn't have what one might call a proper library, they at least had a room with books in it. She trailed her hand across the spines before retrieving one that looked familiar. "Oh! This is one that I once read to my own sisters constantly. It's one of my favorites~" She took a seat on a hard wooden chair and cracked it open to a particular fairy tale. "This is a story called 'The Knight and Her Lady King'."

No doubt some of these children had heard this story several times already, but they were captured with rapt attention nonetheless. It was only as she neared the end of the tale that she glanced up and saw the princess watching all this from the doorway with that familiar gaze. For just a moment, she stumbled over her words, causing her wife to break out in a wide, knowing grin. In spite of herself, she broke out in a bright blush, but managed to struggle through the rest of the tale.

As they were leaving the orphanage, hand in hand, Victoria gently squeezed her hand and glanced over at her. "You know, a part of me was actually somewhat concerned about if we actually did have a child, and I was completely useless at being a mother. But I think if we should ever defy fate, I will have a masterful teacher to learn from..."

Though she didn't give voice to her thoughts, Kate silently wondered what it might be like to simultaneously adopt twenty orphans.

* * *

"You know who you need?" Courtney asked, eyes full of excitement.

"Oh! They need Juliet." Taylor was quick to cut in with the answer before either Kate or Victoria had a chance to properly reply. "Ooooh, and once they have secured the attention of Juliet, I think we can be certain that Knight-Commander Ward will be easy enough to recruit."

Lady Kate huffed softly, feeling entirely confused about this entire conversation. "Would someone please explain what we're talking about?"

"Miss Juliet runs a popular tavern in the city. If you wish to get the people on your side, she would be able to talk to anyone and everyone about your merits." Taylor's smile grew a bit more playful as she glanced sidelong at Courtney. "As for our dear knight-commander, she has a well-known fondness for Miss Juliet. And with someone of that stature running His Majesty's forces, it will be far less likely they would be willing to launch an attack on Freemarsh."

Kate was feeling a bit stunned. These women might have been servants, but that said nothing about their mental fortitude. They had been putting a great deal of thought into this plot. It was... heartwarming. "I don't know how I can possibly thank the two of you for all the help you've given us..."

Courtney just grinned at her with her usual cheer. "You can repay your debt by taking the thrones and ruling this country with some heart, my lady."

"Ah! One other thing..." There was a sudden gasp as Taylor turned and went to Kate's armoire, shifting some things aside before retrieving a strange garment of some sort. She held it aloft for everyone to see, full of pride. "Even if you have not been having the greatest luck with producing an heir, it might be in your best interest to appear as though you have. I'll have to make some rather consistent adjustments to it, and the facade will fall away if anyone should ask to feel your belly. But it seemed like this might be of use."

Without warning, Kate pulled her maid and friend into a tight hug, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. "Oh Taylor, it's utterly perfect! I'll be sure to put it to use the moment anyone becomes suspicious." She giggled cheerfully and moved back to Victoria's side, linking arms with her and kissing her softly as well. "This has all been a bit overwhelming, and I am so grateful to have so many friends keeping us in their hearts and minds."

Victoria nodded in turn. "We can seek out this Juliet woman, then."

"Nonsense," Courtney chimed with a wave of her hand. "We've been to her tavern on more than a few occasions. It will be no trouble taking care of such a small matter."

Again, having so many friends to hep them was new for Kate, and she couldn't quite fine all the words to properly express her appreciation. "Hm, then I suppose it's time that we go talk to our friend down below."

* * *

"You know, I could just make you a rather normal sort of poison. The deadly type? Honestly, at this stage of things, it would be a much more effective measure."

Wilhelmina seemed to have a habit of speaking her mind in a straightforward manner without a thought to filter. It could be charming if one were in the right mood. But it could also be highly disconcerting. Kate's grip on Victoria's arm tightened unconsciously as they shared a look with one another. "I appreciate your enthusiasm for this plot, but that is not exactly the kind of... effect we're looking for."

"Mina darling, this has nothing to do with a simple coup. I don't want my father to come to legitimate harm. Even if I have my days where I would wish otherwise..." She cleared her throat and quickly moved past that thought. "We need something more... subtle. Something to replicate a real illness. To keep him from his duties for a few days."

That seemed to almost disappoint the woman. "Yes yes yes, I suppose I can do that too. It may require some lengthy preparation."

"Take your time. We'll be sure to let you know when things are ready."

* * *

According to Taylor and Courtney, things were going well between the tavern owner and the knight-commander, and Kate knew that it was time to approach her. Victoria agreed that their plan also required further interaction with the people of Venatici, so she agreed to go on a kind of tour of the city, spreading all the good will that she could.

This left Kate to make her way toward the barracks where the warrior was waiting to meet with her. Dana certainly looked intimidating in her full regalia with her shield on her back and her sword in its scabbard. But the effect was counteracted by the warm smile she wore on her face as she gave a bow. "My lady, it's an honor to finally meet you face-to-face. Juliet has told me a great deal, but I thought it would be best to have a proper meeting about this. Come." She led the way into one of the buildings where they could have some proper privacy. The knight-commander seemingly possessed her own small office with attached quarters. The two of them sat down on a worn chaise-lounge.

"I cannot tell you what a relief it has been to know just how many around the castle are willing to support us," she mused softy, releasing a soft sigh of relief.

Dana nodded firmly. "I think perhaps we have been searching for an excuse. The king and queen have been putting less work in hiding their desire to conquer more land. But this country also means so much to so many of us, we could never simply leave it."

"I understand. My time here has been short, but I want to see Venatici thrive just as much as any other." She reached up and idly toyed with a few strands of her own hair. "Though if I'm being honest, I do not yet know if I can actually take the throne any more successfully than either of them. But perhaps together with the princess, it can be done."

"Let's begin simply, then. Tell me more about what exactly it is you need done."

Smaller steps. That sounded reasonable. "In time, the truth will come forward about... Well, everything I suppose. Most importantly, the king will realize that the princess and I can't have a child together. He will quite possibly throw me in the dungeon, attempt to have my family assassinated, even launch an attack on Freemarsh itself. The assassin can be dealt with, but I'll need help staying out of cells and halting any sort of military action. It's not a task I give to anyone happily, but from what I understand, you are more than capable."

Dana sighed softly and nodded her head, as her face grew more serious. "Nothing about this situation is happy. But more of us have the will than you might expect. Getting the necessary numbers will be far from easy, but I swear to you that you'll have what you need within as many days."

Kate was rather shocked to be pulled into a hug by someone so formal before they parted ways. Dana was a curious woman, that much was for certain.

* * *

Drawing her dress closed over the false pregnancy stomach, Kate intended to ask her wife what she thought. However, before she could get the words out, she felt the woman wrap around her with hands on her stomach, a kiss pressed to her neck. "A shame this is the closest we'll get. Terrifying though the thought might be, I did so look forward to sharing motherhood with you, my love..."

Kate giggled softly and leaned back into her touch. "We may not be able to produce a child by our own methods, but... I was thinking perhaps we might still be able to have a child of another manner."

"You were struck by our visit to the orphanage too, yes?" She squeezed her and kissed her neck again. "When all this is over, it's something we'll have to discuss in greater detail. In only a few short hours, you proved that you would make not only a perfect queen, but a fabulous mother."

Unable to take only these light teases, Kate turned around in Victoria's arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. "You say that as though the same cannot be true of you. My darling, my dearest, we will create perfection together. I swear it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you for your assistance, Kate. Keeping watch over Dorian has proved to be a rather exhausting experience. Still, I think perhaps this illness might ultimately be nothing. A bit of fever and some slight madness. But he insists on milking this cow for all it is worth."

Kate couldn't say she was terribly shocked to find that Octavia was suspicious. The woman was far sharper than the king. But things were already in motion. Unless the queen had an incredible weapon hidden somewhere, she would have no time to riposte. So many people, all working on concert, who could possibly predict it, or stand against it? "Your majesty, you have nothing to worry about. I'm quite familiar with taking care of those who are feeling unwell. The king is in good hands."

There was one, singular terrifying moment when the queen eyed her in stark silence for several seconds, eyes narrowing. But finally she left to take care of some personal matters. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kate entered the bedroom and took up the chair next to the bed where the poor man was laying there groaning and sighing. For a time, things were relatively quiet. At some point, recognition flashed on Dorian's face and he turned to look at her. "Lady Kate? Where is my wife?"

"Getting herself some food and a proper bath. She has been at your side since the very moment you fell ill. She's been a real example to me, and I wanted to be certain she had a moment to breathe. So here I am." She smiled beatifically and nodded.

"And my daughter?"

She gave another reassuring smile. "Sitting the throne in your absence, and doing a marvelous job by my estimation. I think perhaps she is a mite harsher in her judgments, but also more generous in her giving. I'll leave it to you to decide how to judge her abilities."

That seemed to satisfy him for the time being, and he carefully sunk back into the bed. "There will come a day when she will have to rule without the shadow of her father hovering over her... There is no point in coddling her when she is an adult in her own right, with a wife, and a child on the way."

Well, there would be no better time to begin than now. "That reminds me, your majesty. There are some things we need to discuss." He looked at her wearily, but she held up her hand to stop him from speaking further. "This is very important. You see, there is no child on the way, my king. Victoria and I have tried. Gods know, we tried." She sighed and picked idly at her dress. "But finally we went to seek an answer, and found that Victoria is not so capable as we first believed. If we are ever to have a child, it will be through adoption or some other means."

The king appeared to find his energy and began to sit up. "You deceived us?"

"You threatened to have me imprisoned, and my family and countrymen killed. You left me with no choice." Kate would never have had the strength to speak to him like this if she did not know that so many were supporting her.

"Then I hardly need tell you what happens next."

She shook her head and stared him down defiantly. "This situation will not end the way you believe. If you attempt to throw me into the dungeon, I will be out within the hour. If you send your soldiers to conquer Freemarsh, they will refuse. And as for your little assassin, some friends of mine have already captured and detained him."

For a moment, Dorian could only bluster, before sinking back down in exhaustion. "These are mere words. I have no reason to believe any of it."

"True. You're free to call my bluff, if that's what you believe it to be. But when everyone in the city discovers you tried to put me away, they will grow to hate you that much more. If you command your knights to do something and they refuse, their respect will fade, and they might never listen to you again. And I shudder to think what will happen if your use of an assassin became public." She paused, mostly for dramatic effect. She was enjoying this, no denying it. "You see, your majesty, you've been approaching your life and your reign as a chess game. But for me, this is very real, and it is not a game. I don't seek to win, nor do I have any intention to lose. So. I chose not to play."

He glowered at her, though he said nothing in return.

"Even your illness. I orchestrated that too. And I don't take any pride in it. But it was necessary to remove you and the queen from things for a few days. And here is where the real difference between us becomes clear." She reached forward, and he actually flinched. But whatever he was expecting, it was likely not for her to take up the damp cloth on the nearby table and touch it to his forehead. "I promised Octavia I would take care of you, and I shall. We're family, whether you like that fact or not. You can threaten me, my family, the whole world. But I am here. Because of you, Victoria exists, and I am happier than I have ever been. I have so much in my life now. For that, I love you, and I will not let harm come to you."

He continued to say nothing. Not that she expected him to. She had said her piece, and she swore to stay until the queen returned. What else was there to say now?

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm not certain I understand what's happening here..."

Kate glanced over from her throne to where Victoria sat, frustrated and confused. It was understandable. She had been busy doing her job while Kate was off playing at royal court intrigue. So there were some details she had missed out on in the intervening days. But neither of them could have predicted what would happen next.

Dorian and Octavia stood before them in clothing that was far from regal. They had with them a small retinue of knights. "It seems we're not needed here anymore. And Octavia has suggested that perhaps the two of us need to spend some time wandering the world. The thrones are occupied by better monarchs than either of us."

"Well, I don't believe I would go _that_ far..." Octavia added with a sly smile in Kate's direction. In truth, the woman had privately confessed to being impressed with Kate's ingenuity. But she would wait to see if she had the spirit to be a true ruler. "But they will do a fine job keeping our chairs warm in our absence."

Standing up with a light chuckle, Victoria approached her parents and drew them both into a tight hug. "Please, I know you believe yourselves to be invincible, but do not get into too much trouble. Even the main roads can have their share of bandits and monsters."

The king laughed as well and pulled her even closer. "I may be an old man, but I am not that old. You will see us again."

"You. Come." Surprisingly, Octavia motioned to Kate. So she quickly joined them in a bewildered embrace. "You had better protect my daughter from everything else with the same intensity you fought my husband. Do you understand me?"

"Mother!"

"I asked you a question, darling." Her grip tightened, less comforting now and more threatening. But... still loving?

"I swear, my queen. There will be no safer place in the world than by my side." She could hear Octavia chuckle in her ear, and her grip softened. "You need only focus on enjoying your travels."

The four of them finally separated, the two parents bowing lightly. "I'm not your queen any longer, Kate. Just... your mother-in-law. The crowns belong to you now."

As they departed, Kate could hear the sound of Victoria sniffling softly. Her mind went through several attempts at what comfort she could speak, but in the end she just reached over and took her hand, holding it firmly. They stood there in respectful silence until the doors finally shut. Without warning, Victoria suddenly leaned in and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "So many years of animosity, and yet I already miss them."

* * *

Lady Kate stared out the window of the carriage, idly reflecting on how in the world she had reached this situation.

It wasn't that long ago she had been on a very similar carriage ride, but for very different reasons. Meeting her betrothed, discovering she was a woman, the marriage, the threats, the conspiracy, and finally a sense of peace. She glanced over at Victoria and smiled at the mere sight of her. Today was a beautiful, wonderful, perfect day. Kate was finally returning home to Freemarsh. She had received a message just a few days before from her mother and father. When she first saw it, she squealed with joy as though she were still a young girl.

The moment the vehicle came to a stop, she scrambled out and was met by her entire family who embraced her in an instant. Her sisters were cheering excitedly, her father was telling her how beautiful she looked, and even her mother seemed legitimately glad to have her home. Finally she pulled back from them and looked into her father's eyes. "You mentioned in your letter that we have something important to discuss?"

"Of course, let us retire somewhere a bit more private."

Kate hadn't been expecting the feeling of nostalgia that would overwhelm her strolling through the place she had spent so many years. Even after as many months, she still knew every brick and tile intimately. They all traveled through the castle to her father's study, even her sisters. He sat behind his desk, motioning for Kate and Victoria to sit down across from him. "Venerable queens, I have asked you here in order to review our treaty."

The two of them shared a look of shock, then stared back at him in disbelief. "Father, if this is some kind of joke about waging war, I can assure you I do not find it funny."

For his part, he began laughing quite broadly. "Quite the opposite. I believe, now that you are on the throne, it is time for us to discuss the leadership of Freemarsh. Queen Victoria, I hope you will not mind me saying... I never really trusted your father. But I trust Katie, and she trusts you."

"But... Tara and Lynn... One of them should become duchess. It's only right."

"We talked it over. You're so smart and so kind!" Lynn smiled, though it slowly turned a bit impish. "Besides, it seems overly difficult. I would much rather manage a library or become a bard."

Her mother's face grew dark. "...we'll discuss that later..."

Doing her level best to steer things back on topic, Victoria cleared her throat. "What about the people of Freemarsh? Will they agree to it after such a lengthy drama?"

The duke and duchess nodded their heads in understanding. "There will likely be some initial tension during the transition. But long-term, it will all depend on how you rule. And I believe you will rule justly."

* * *

Discussing the actual legal terms of such a massive change took time, even between rulers of good will. By the time they had finished, the sun had already sunk down below the horizon. So the queens of Venatici were bid to spend the night in Freemarsh. Naturally, they agreed.

Dinner was filling, and Kate found a sort of ethereal joy in watching her wife interact with her sisters. They had seemingly infinite questions for her, and she answered all she could. And now they were alone once more in a guest room – far less lavish than anything in Venatici, but arguably more welcoming. Kate finished tugging Victoria's dress away from her body, then turned so that the other woman could do the same.

"So... it would seem that our kingdom will soon double in size. Do you... Do you really think that your country will accept me and my people?"

That was a surprising bit of vulnerability from her wife, and she hummed softly in appreciation of the person she was becoming. They had both been changing. "They will. Perhaps there will be some work involved. But I welcome it gladly." Their clothes removed, she guided Victoria into the bed and wrapped tightly around her. She nuzzled her love, peppering her with kisses. "Tomorrow, we will return home and begin preparations for this merger. And when the time is right, perhaps we will make another visit to the orphanage. We will wear our crowns with joy and delight. We will make the lives of our citizens better. We will go down in history books as great queens. I know you, you would accept nothing less."

And so they fell asleep, coiled around one another, eager for the future.


End file.
